


Dipper's BBQ

by SprucePines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Pegging, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could be read as a follow up to "Guy's Night." Dipper, Mabel, and Tyrone have a three-way. No plot, just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipper's BBQ

His brother and sister caressed him in the darkness, their hands sweeping up and down his sides and torso. Tyrone reached around from behind and pulled his flannel shirt down his arms, lightly tossing it to the side as it came free. Mabel gently tugged up his t-shirt, revealing his chest. She leaned down, planting a few kisses on his pecs. Dipper tilted his head back as her kisses sent shivers down his spine. Seeing an opening, Tyrone tenderly nibbled at the base of his ear. As she peeled his t-shirt up and off of him, Mabel stood and pressed her eager mouth over her brother’s.

Dipper felt his sister’s tongue force its way into his mouth. He sucked at it, savoring its presence. He felt her fingernails scratch down the length of this chest, leaving bright red marks in their wake. All too soon, Mabel pulled away from the kiss and he was turned around to face his brother. With a smirk, Tyrone reached down and slowly undid Dipper’s fly. Kneeling down again, Mabel hooked her thumbs into his belt loops and pulled his jeans down to the floor. Both his siblings reached for the growing bulge in his shorts, which twitched excitedly at their touch.

Dipper reached for Tyrone’s fly, undoing it and pushing his pants and shorts down. Mabel took hold of the elastic of Dipper’s shorts and slowly tugged them down. Both of her brother’s erections sprang out. Tyrone took both of them in one hand, slowly stroking them back and forth a few times. Their sister squeezed and kneaded Dipper’s bottom, occasionally placing kisses on each cheek while Tyrone enveloped his brother’s mouth with his hungry lips.

Licking her lips, she gently spread Dipper’s cheeks. Leaning in, she gently teased her brother’s hole with the tip of her tongue. Dipper couldn’t help but yelp into Ty’s mouth. Unable to suppress a grin, Tyrone slowly broke their kiss and, placing a hand on Dipper’s shoulder, gently pushed him downward. As he lowered himself down, Dip left a trail of kisses down his brother’s chest. Even through the fabric of his shirt, Ty felt them and shuddered after each one.

As Dipper positioned himself on all fours, Mabel backed herself up, continuing to rim him. Her ministrations slowly loosened the muscles, allowing easier access. From his new position, Dipper was face to face with his brother’s erect penis. He could see a small drop of pre oozing out from the tip. He took it into his hand, gently squeezing it a few times. The drop doubled in size and began to dribble down the head. He quickly caught it on his tongue, bringing it up and along the head. He heard a hissing inhale from Tyrone. He ran his tongue along Ty’s length before taking it into his mouth.

From behind him, Dipper felt Mabel’s tongue pull away from his backside. A moment later, he felt the tip of one of Mabel’s fingers slowly press into him. It easily passed through his sphincter, the tip brushing past his sensitive spot. He moaned onto his brother’s cock, sending vibrations through Tyrone. Mabel soon added a second finger, using her tongue to keep his hole wet.

When she was able to add a third finger, she decided that Dip was ready. She extracted her fingers, eliciting a sad whimper from her brother. Standing up, she pulled her bright pink sweater up and over her head, adding it to the pile of Dipper’s clothes. Soon, the rest of her clothes join them. Reaching under the bed, she pulled out a small unmarked box. She opened it and took out what was inside: a black leather strap, perforated with metal snaps. Jutting out from it was a seven inch long silicone dildo she had jokingly dubbed “The Defiler.”

Ty watched as Mabel placed the strap-on over her groin. From the box, she picked up a small tube of lubricant. Popping it open, she squeezed a generous portion onto The Defiler, using a hand to slick it up. She knelt back down behind her brother and, with the same hand, worked some of the excess lube into Dipper’s waiting hole.

Once she thought she’d gotten him lubed up enough, she grasped Dipper’s butt with one hand and held The Defiler steady with the other. With slow, steady pressure, she pushed the tip into her brother’s ass. She heard Dipper groan softly as the dildo filled him up. As she felt her abdomen come into contact with Dipper’s ass, she held herself still for a moment. She watched the back of Dipper’s head as it bobbed up and down on Tyrone’s dick, letting it turn her on even more.

Slowly, she began to thrust into Dipper. Small moans escaped from his mouth as the dildo hit his prostate. Dipper continued to work on Tyrone’s cock, taking as much as he could, the tip brushing the back of his throat. A moment later, Ty placed a hand on his head, holding it still while he slid his cock in and out of his brother’s mouth. As Tyrone moved in and out, Dipper circled the head with his tongue.

Without a word, both Tyrone and Mabel increased their pace together. As Mabel thrust into her brother, their skin began to make small smacking sounds. Ty added his other hand, increasing his thrusting, but careful not to gag his brother. Dipper’s moaning grew in intensity, The Defiler rubbing back and forth right against his prostate.

Tyrone leaned down over Dipper’s head and with one hand, pulled Mabel in for a kiss. As their tongues caressed each other, they felt Dipper shudder as his orgasm hit. He came hard, shooting his seed onto the floor underneath him, groaning in ecstasy. The added stimulation sent Ty over the cliff, too, filling Dipper’s mouth with his own cum. Dipper quickly swallowed as much as he could, using the swallowing action to milk as much out of his brother as he could.

Slowly pulling out of Dipper, Mabel unsnapped the strap-on. Letting it fall to the floor, she sat back on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs wide. With hungry smiles on both their faces, Tyrone and Dipper crawled up to her and together, they set about bringing Mabel along to the peak of pleasure.


End file.
